I really can't think of a title
by pizzapie IS MINE
Summary: Once upon a time, in a far away land, a cat and a superhero conspired to steal various food items from the Percy Jackson universe. 100% guaranteed to not make sense at all, and please don't kill me.
1. Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth were on a date, to the movies to be exact. All was going well until...

a cat and a superhero crashed through the wall and stole their popcorn! The cat yelled,"I STOLE YOU POPCORN LOSERS!" (The cat really wasn't very good at English grammar, seeing as how it was a cat and all) Annabeth attempted to fling her dagger at the odd duo but missed (Good! That's animal abuse!) And so the cat and the superhero made their escape.

And so began the adventures of a talking cat, and a silent superhero.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Underworld, Nico was eating with his 'wonderful' family. (Persephone, Demeter, and his dad)

In another part of the world, not, a pair of thieves planned their next heist. (the pair were the cat and superhero, hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge)

Persephone was eating pomegranates, Demeter was eating her beloved cereal while yelling at Nico to eat some cereal while, Nico was just sighing and facepalming, and Hades was arguing with Demeter.

Then the cat and superhero fell through the ceiling, (because apparently their brilliant idea to get to the Underworld was to drill through the earth and hope they fell in the right spot, but hey, it worked) and stole the pomegranates and cereal mentioned in the last paragraph.

"HAHA! YAY! WE WINS!" The cat cheered in victory. Demeter did not share the feline's glee.

"HADES! GET YOUR BRAT TO RETRIEVE MY CEREAL AND MY DAUGHTER'S POMEGRANATES!" She yelled.

"NICO! FOLLOW THE THIEVES AND RETRIEVE THE STOLEN OBJECTS!" He yelled.

Nico attempted to shadow travel to the thieves in order to follow them, but he ran into a slight problem. Usually there would have been many shadows in the normally dark and dingy palace, but because of someone, cough cough Demeter cough cough, the whole palace was now bright and cheery with little to no shadows. Oops.

Nico eventually did find a shadow, but sadly (not really) the duo were long gone. He still tried to shadow travel though, but he ended up in Japan, a nice change from China don't you think?

* * *

><p>Back at Hades's palace, Demeter was grumbling,"Thieves in the Underworld, I really shouldn't have expected much from this dump. Persephone, I told you you should've married a doctor!"<p>

* * *

><p>The cat and the superhero learned they couldn't eat the pomegranates, due to them being form the Underworld and all, and neither of them like cereal very much. Oh well, they could auction off the cereal, they heard it was in quite high demand because it could apparently increase your strength and muscle mass quite a lot after eating one bowl.<p>

* * *

><p>-THE END...FOR NOW-<p> 


	3. Revenge attempt 1

The cat and the superhero were in their house cackling, apparently the cereal really was worth a lot of money, 64 billion golden drachmas, to be exact. They were cackling over their good fortune, because now, with all that money to fund their...'expeditions', they could steal EVEN MORE STUFF! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA! (Sorry, a superhero hijacked my keyboard.)

2.786314 minutes later...

After many long hours of attempting to find the cat and AWESOME ! superhero to exact their revenge, Percy and Annabeth finally found their lair. When they kicked the door down, they found the duo eating Pocky. (DANG IT STOP STEALING MY KEYBOARD!)

"YAY! VICTIMS!" the cat cheered, and promptly pressed a green button emblazoned with the word DOOM. (because red is so last season) The panel of floor the demigods were standing on suddenly exploded and sent them spiraling into a dark pit, as the victorious feline called out, "YOU LIKE TRAP? I CALL TRAP PIT FALL 2.0!" (An improvement from the classic Pitfall don't you think, I mean, the floor exploded!)

Percy and Annabeth wandered in the dreary dark for days, until they ended up in...Japan? Where out of total 'coincidence' (Who knew, really?), they found their not really beloved cousin, Nico! (More of an uncle to Annabeth, really) And promptly began planning revenge attempt #2. BECAUSE I AM SO AWESOME! (Friggin' superheroes)


End file.
